


美人计－4

by Glory_weakness



Category: Kazuya Kamenashi, tomohisa yamashita - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_weakness/pseuds/Glory_weakness





	美人计－4

Chap 4

 

回忆的一章  
————————————

“ kazu？有好消息哦！” 山下兴冲冲地换下鞋子走进客厅，7月的天气果然热得要命。

“ もしもし〜有人在吗？” 山下松了松领口，一手提着回家顺路买的muffin——搞不懂龟梨一个如此男前的叛逆棒球boy怎么就喜欢吃这种甜腻腻的小玩意儿。

“咦？kazu 你在啊？怎么不说话呢？” 

龟梨铁青着脸坐在餐桌旁边。

“ 呐呐，我买了和也最爱吃的池袋那家的muffin哦。”

“ ... ....”

“ 怎么了嘛，muffin拯救你！biu——” 山下将手里的甜点推到龟梨怀里，提着西装外套转身往浴室走去。

“呐，kazu，我的顶头上司小野桑说部里提拔的名额可能要给我了哟！”  
“说起来，还是同校的学姐呢.....”

“我们分手吧。” 龟梨突然说道，

“这样的话，不用多久就够...." 我们付公寓的订金了，我们都中意的那间....  
“ 诶？” 山下光脚走在地板上的啪搭声突然停止，

“ 和也，这个玩笑一点也不好笑。” 

“ 我像是在开玩笑的样子吗？” 龟梨突然站起，力气大到椅子都翻倒在地，发出咚的巨响。怀里的muffin也掉在了地板上，上面的樱桃装饰七零八落散落在地。

“ 你把话说清楚，是发生了什么事吗？！” 山下不知道自己是怎么累到浑身散架还能瞬间冲过去拽住龟梨，山下几乎以为是自己劳累过度的幻想。

“ 什么什么事！就是厌倦你了，所以甩掉你，分手需要什么冠冕堂皇的理由吗？山下智久你几岁？！” 

“ 你在骗弱智儿童吗？！呐，龟梨和也，不把话说清楚你今天别想走！”

“ 高中毕业被放鸽子，大学朋友聚会却绝不能带自己的恋人，下班累得要死也要回家做饭，被反复催促相亲却不能说已有交往对象 ，就连家人也不能告诉的恋人，你不觉得累吗？！” 从没有见过这么暴躁的龟梨和也。

“呐，上次一起吃饭的夏子，之前公司聚会之后好像不小心有了孩子，准备就这么结婚了。山下智久，你不是那个能陪我出席家庭聚会的人你还不明白？！”

“咣！——” 山下一脚踹倒了剩下的另一把椅子。  
“要多少钱？”  
“打胎费？安抚金？多少？我来出。” 说着山下从公文包里拿出钱包，  
“ 够吗，这些够吗？不够我还有卡” 他一张张抽出钱包里的纸币、乱七八糟的储蓄卡、信用卡甩到龟梨面前，甚至到最后抖着手将钱包里的硬币都倒得一干二净。

“够了！你把夏子当什么女人？！” 山下智久虽然任性妄为，但绝不是随意伤害贬低他人的人，更何况他对女孩子更是非常绅士体贴。

“那你呢？！你把我当什么人，玩玩就甩的对象吗？！” 那我这2年来咬紧牙关不拿家里一分钱，通宵工作，四处奔波签订订单，还有什么意义？！想一直一直和对方走下去的人从来都只有我一个吗？！

龟梨别过头不敢看山下的眼睛——绝对不忍拒绝他的任何要求，一丁点失望的感觉也不想让这个人尝到。  
但是，我保护不了你，无能为力的人，该死的人是龟梨和也，如果流言真的被曝光，你该多么伤心难过，那么拼命努力的山下智久。

“ ...怎么样你才肯留下？” 

“ ... ...你不会要学言情剧里下跪的情节吧？狗血月九剧看多了？” 龟梨赌山下绝对照着脸揍他一拳转身离开  
——他们彼此最大的共同点——骄傲到死掉也绝不示弱，固执到头破血流也不会放弃的笨蛋。

山下闭了闭眼，捏着桌沿的手指用力到发抖。  
“ 如果这样你就可以留下的话.." 

龟梨不可置信地回头看山下

“ 龟梨和也，如果我他妈现在就跪下来求你不要走呢？” 山下咬着牙跪了下去。  
“你不喜欢我任性，我就改；你讨厌做饭，从今以后我来做；你讨厌在下面的话，那我也可以。”

龟梨用力摁着自己的双眼，才不会哭出声音来。

山下哽咽的声音 “ 你厌倦我什么，只要你说，我都改。”

“ 如果” 山下深吸一口气才没有丢脸地痛哭，“ 如果你不想要别人知道我们的关系，你带着女孩子参加同学会，我也....我也..."

龟梨根本没办法听完就拔腿跑了出去。

“ 我也全部接受....” 门咣得被甩了上去，山下再也没有力气支撑自己，捂着脸佝偻着身体剧烈颤动。房间里只有极力压抑却怎么也止不住的哭泣声。

龟梨跑到筋疲力尽，随意仰躺在地，他捂着双眼就好像泪流满面的人不是自己  
——不需要，不需要，不需要，你什么都不需要改！  
怎么会厌倦你！  
什么样的你，  
无论什么样的山下智久，  
我都喜欢。


End file.
